


Morning After

by zapatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pattata - Freeform, Zapatterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapatterson/pseuds/zapatterson
Summary: just really fluffy girlfriends being super cute and playful in the morning





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine it's 3am over here :/

The sunlight filtered into the room, stirring Tasha from her sleep as she moved around vaguely aware that there was an arm over her chest, she wriggled trying to get a look at whose arm it was, blonde hair splayed over her forehead and fast asleep, Patterson frowned slightly before turning her head a few times before settling. A few small snores left her mouth, her arms and legs were splayed on the bed and Tasha tried to ease herself out from under them, to no avail.

This was no unusual circumstance Tasha had found herself in, but that didn’t stop her from wrenching a hand out to place it on Patterson's chest, stopping to admire her stomach that peeked out from the shirt that had been pushed up during her sleep, the duvet only covering Tasha and one of Pattersons legs. Then with a sigh annoyed that Tasha had to disturb this peaceful atmosphere to go pee, with a quick tickle at her side, Patterson had leapt into the air, sitting up and grabbing a handful of her shirt.

As Tasha tried to roll out of the bed scared about the revenge she would be seeking, a hand grabbed the the back of her shirt and in a desperate grasp at freedom she turned and locked eyes with Patterson, smirking before letting her tugging action pull her baggy white shirt from Tasha's frame, before sprinting to the bathroom and locking it with a sigh.

Tasha quickly brushed her teeth, rummaging into the washing basket for another one of Patterson's white shirts to wear, pulling it on before djs pressed an ear to the door listening for Patterson; Tasha quickly decided if she made Patterson a chocolate milkshake she would forgive her. But as she opened the door, head tentatively peeking forward, Patterson's hands wrapped around Tasha's waist and dragged her down the hallway before she threw her onto the bed, causing Tasha to bounce slightly as she went to run again. But Patterson placed an arm either side of Tasha and sje looked up, giving her a nervous smile before making kissing sounds at Patterson.

“What did I do to deserve this treatment,” Tasha could see Patterson trying to stop a smile before she managed to cross her arms, pouting at her,

“I don’t like you anymore,” Tasha turned her face to the side waiting for Patterson to react, loving the rush of adrenaline that ran through her veins at the thrill of riling the blonde up for the fun of it. Patterson did not see the humour, as she pressed her hands harder into the bed, causing Tasha to begin to roll towards her arms.

“Tell me one mean thing I’ve ever done to you,” Tasha looked up at her, trying to hide the grin as she bit her lip, similarly trying to suppress a smile and not to be the first to laugh.

“You convinced me if I failed an exam I would be sent to Nas's class ,” Patterson looked at Tasha, in surprise, “you convinced me rhinos weren’t real.” It was true, when Tasha had been drunk she had stroked Patterson's head and explained all sorts of lies that she willingly nodded along to, she had even recorded her and she'd often catch her watching them having a small laugh to herself.

Patterson looked away from Tasha, any anger she had been holding melted away like fresh snow as she dropped onto her elbows, her face merely inches from Tasha's before she brushed her nose against the brunettes. Patterson began to lower herself slowly, her eyes fluttering closed and as her lips were about to brush against Tasha's, she raised a hand and tugged on the blonde's earring. She let out a long groan before she collapsed onto Tasha, opening one eye with a cheeky grin at her breathlessness. Tasha smiled, pressing a kiss against her lips before rolling over so she sat on top of Patterson.

Patterson looked at her with wide eyes, before her gaze seemed to darken as she smirked at Tasha, but she simply looked at her, raising an eyebrow before she rolled off her again making a run for the door, "Tasha get back here,” Zapata looked over her shoulder, with a grin that quickly fell off her face when she saw the way Patterson's head was hanging, hands gripping the bedsheets whilst bangs obscured his eyes form yours.

Tasha let out a sigh, when it came to teasing, there was only so much Patterson could handle and if the brunette were to push it too far Patterson began to wonder if Tasha even liked her, if their relationship was just a game. So with a sigh, she walked back to her, cupping her face in her hands and lifting her chin up so she could look at the blonde, her bottom lip trembled before she whispered, “you said you don’t like me anymore.”

Tasha sighed and pressed a kiss against her lips, “I love you Patterson, I love you so much.” But her hands had already wrapped around your waist, as she squeezed tightly before throwing her back onto the bed, her hands tickling your waist causing Tasha's laughter to echo in the room.

Her sly girlfriend had tricked her and as Tasha tried to tickle her back, but with one hand she grasped her wrists and pushed them into the bed laughing as Tasha wriggled around eventually deciding to lightly knee her stomach. Patterson collapsed onto her with a groan as Tasha laughed triumphantly, “Don’t try and out-trick the trickster.”

“Did you just give yourself a name that makes you sound like an old-fashioned villain?” Patterson looked up, mid groan before she burst into laughter at just how weird she could be. But that seemed to be the reason the two were fit so well together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos. Open to prompts! Thank youuuu


End file.
